tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Arsine
'''Felix Arsine', more formally known as Octavius Arsine III, is a thief who's hanging out in Alent where he performs various heists. Biography Early Years Felix Arsine was born a non-mage named Octavius Arsine III into a mage family, with his parents being respected and wealthy wizards in Lutherin. Growing up as the butt of several jokes, he gained resentment to mages at an early age, and developed a interest in both skullduggery and physical sciences. Wanting the best for their only son, his parents sent him to an academy to help progress his talents once the city was rebuilt as Alent. There, finally away from the scrutiny of his parents and their magical friends, he began becoming an expert in disguise, thievery, conversation and engineering as well as meeting friends from both the upper and lower classes. Finally, at the age of 20, the young Octavius Arsine decided that the academy lifestyle didn't suit him well and so he left, changing his name in the process to Felix Arsine. He began living in a safe house above his favorite bar (owned by an old academy chum named Boris), outfitted with various trinkets and art pieces he has stolen as well as books on history, literature and sciences as well as an assortment of tools he uses to build mechanical doodads and kits that he uses on his excursions. Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit When the ''Midnight Circus was performing The Merchant of Scundia to an audience in Alent, Felix planned to rob the wealthier mages in the crowd despite objections from his friend Boris. He tested various devices in his friend's inn room, hoping to create working smoke bombs with which he could distract his targets. He also had a fiery conversation with Sandra, a woman he knew who was less than pleased with his antics. Aliases and Nicknames ; Felix Arsine : What he's known as. Appearance Felix is tall, standing at about 5’11”. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes and a slender frame. He keeps himself well groomed, with a thin beard and mustache of a similar brown to his hair. He tends to wear nice but casual clothing when not on the job, and a formal suit modified to be easy to move in when on the job, complete with a masquerade mask to hide his face. Personality and Traits Felix has one policy on life: Live and let die. He acts like a gentleman to most people he meets, assuming they are A) cordial and B) not an authority figure. While a blast to be around (very generous with his pay), his work takes a form of an obsession that consumes his every waking moment. In his mind, he is a phantom thief and thieves don’t work with other thieves. Other than that, he enjoys competition and sees nothing wrong with working with/for a rival as long as it provides a challenge. Powers and Abilities He's good at hiding himself and using dual daggers and a sword cane in combat. Relationships Boris Boris is Felix's friend from his academy days. He knows Felix's double identity as a thief and helps him but keeps telling him how stupid some of his daring ideas are. Sandra A woman Felix more or less befriended after he began living in Boris's inn. She's lawful and works as a police officer, trying to catch a thief nicknamed the Burning Rose but is unaware that Felix is actually the man she's looking for, which amuses Felix to no end. The two have a fiery relationship. See also *Alent Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age